The Transformers Incredible animals
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Come learn about the worlds creatures with the Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

The Transformers' Incredible animals.

Welcome to the world of incredible animal partnerships.

The bots are fight. "Hey everyone what are you fighting about?" the narrator asked. "We are arguing about who should do what on which things we can do with this art project we are making to donate to the new children's hospital." Optimus said. "Maybe you should buddy up like some of the incredible animals." She said. "Why do some animals need partners from different species?" Cyclonus asked. "Well Cyclonus it's a big dangerous world out there for animals so many creatures form partnerships to survive, this partnership is called symbiosis." The narrator said. "Symbotois?" Hot shot said feeling pretty confused. "No symbiosis. S-y-m-b-i-o-s-i-s. It is partnership between two or more living things." She explained. "Oh," The bots said. "Well guys there are three kinds of symbiosis. Parasitism, Mutualism and Commensalism." She said. "Tells about hem so we know which one we need to complete the project to donate to the children's hospital." Starscream said. "Alright let's start with parasitism," The narrator said. "Hey look at that fish's weird tongue it has eyes." Megatron said. "That is no tongue guys it is a sea louse it clung on to the fish's tongue and sucked the blood out of it and steals most of the fishes food." The narrator said. "That does not sound fair!" Demolisher said feeling sorry for the fish. "That's thing about Parasitism this kind of partnership is where one benefits and the other gets hurt." The narrator explained. "So we should not be like a parasite then, we want this to be great for the children." Thundercracker said. "Okay let's talk about commensalism." She said. "Look parasites in that plant!" Cyclonus said. "No Cyclonus the frogs and bugs aren't hurting the pant they are using it as pool and frog is using to raise its babies." She said. "Oh," He said. "This is commensalism, one benefits and the other is left unharmed." She explained. "But maybe we need one where both sides benefit because we want to make the children happy." Skywarp said.

"It is time for the incredible golden matrix award for the most incredible animal partnerships are," Cyclonus said. "Third place bronze goes to the sea louse he is not a good buddy," Hot shot said. "Second place silver goes to the tarantula and the frog they get along fine because the frog protects the tarantula's eggs." Optimus said. "And first place gold goes to the the tiger pistol shrimp and the goby," Megatron said. "Why choose that guys?" The narrator asked. "Because the shrimp is blind and the goby protects it and the shrimp shares it's own home with the goby and that is why the receive the golden matrix award for most incredible animal partnerships." Side swipe said.

"Okay mutualism is next." She said. "Look that is a bird on that rhino's back." Side swipe said. "Right that is an ox pecker it cleans larger animals of parasites it gets meal and rhino gets a cleaning." She said. "Look a fish in anemone." Wheeljack said. "Yes that is clownfish you see it lives in the anemone for protection and it protects it's buddie from its predator the butterfly fish and it helps its friend get food by tricking other fish its safe." She said. "Wow," They said. "So everyone let's do the mutualistic partnership." The bots said. And they got back to work. The narrator saw when it was finished. "Wow amazing it shows all kinds of animals." She said. "That is what the hospital wanted and we added few of the animals that you showed that inspired us." Optimus said. "Yeah you're right an ox pecker and a rhino, and clownfish and anemone. The kids will love it." She said. "Yes they sure will it feels good to do something right." The bots said. "Well looks like all of learned a lesson from incredible animal partners. Bye guys," She said.

Want to learn more about incredible animal partnerships go to your local library or zoo or aquarium and see what they have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the world of incredible animal courtships.

"Hey Starscream what are you doing with that ring is that what I think it's for?" The narrator asked. "Yes I'm going to ask my girlfriend Slipstream to marry me. But I don't know if I made her think I would be the right match for her." Starscream said. "Don't worry about it," Thundercracker said. "Yes Starscream you shouldn't if you want to know how to impress her before the proposal I think you should see how many animals court to get a girlfriend." The narrator said. "Okay let's see it now!" Starscream said. "Okay then," The narrator said. "What is that weird little spider doing?" Cyclonus asked. "Cyclonus get out of here! She's trying to help me!" Starscream shouted. "listen the others are welcomed to join." The narrator said. "Fine," Starscream said. "FYI he is doing a courtship dance it is peacock spider," The narrator said. "Oh," Starscream said. "Courtship dance?" Cyclonus asked. "Yes it's his way of saying I want to be your boyfriend." The narrator said. "Oh is there anything flashier?" Starscream asked.

"Of course, here we are these are the birds of paradise these guys know how to flirt," The narrator said. "Look at that." Starscream said.

"But there are other animals who are great flirting." The narrator said.

"Okay it's time for the incredible golden matrix award for the best courtships are..." Optimus started to say. "Third place bronze goes to the peacock spider." Cyclonus said. "Second place silver goes to the blue bird of paradise." Hot shot said. "And first place gold goes to the giant cuttlefish!" Starscream said. "Why choose that guys?" The narrator asked. "Because he shows a wonder flashy color show for the girls. It is always very entertaining to watch." Starscream said. "So that's why the giant cuttlefish earn the golden matrix award!" Cyclonus said.

Slipstream came in and she said yes.


End file.
